Mister Handy (Fallout 4)
Mister Handy dominator Mister Handy destroyer Mister Handy war machine Mister Handy annihilator |location =連邦 |affiliation =ゼネラル・アトミックス・インターナショナル社 |actor =Stephen Russell(欧米版) 岩崎ひろし(日本語版) |dialogue = }} Mr.ハンディーは''Fallout 4に登場するロボットの一種です。 Background Characteristics This particular model of Mister Handy has a chromed coating instead of having a more common white coloration as seen in previous iterations of ''Fallout. It also appears to have the more human sounding voice module from Fallout 3, rather than the more robotic voice from Fallout: New Vegas. Gameplay attributes Almost like feral ghouls and other robots in the Commonwealth, limbs and other parts of it will fall off when Mister Handies take damage. This can reveal concealed parts in addition to making them virtually useless. Mister Handy and his other fellow Robot Brethren have three different weapons; two of them being ranged and the other a melee. It is possible to shoot the equipped weapon off and force it to switch weapons if using V.A.T.S. This also counts for Mister Gutsies. However, both Codsworth and Curie are immune to this mechanic, due to them being companions, and therefore unkillable. Variants Mister Handy |level =7 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr =0 |er = |rr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = }} Nurse Handy |level =7 |perception =0 |hp =150 |dt = |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Biometric scanner * Enhanced targeting card * Steel }} Mister Handy wrecker The Mister Handy wrecker is a hostile version of the Mister Handy. Usually seen fighting together with Rust Devils this robot can be a dangerous foe if paired with other robots. |base id = |level =15 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dt = |dr =65 |er =5 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = }} Mister Handy dominator |base id = |level =22 |perception =5 |hp =125 |dt = |dr =60 |er =5 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Robot repair kit }} Mister Handy destroyer |base id = |level =32 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Enhanced targeting card }} Mister Handy war machine |base id = |level =42 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Robot repair kit }} Mister Handy annihilator |base id = |level =52+ |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Robot repair kit }} Notable Mister Handies * Cook Handy * Crisp * Danny * Deezer * Fusion's Folly * Goodfeels * Kingpin * Lookout * Mack * Maxwell * Mr. Navigator * Old Rusty * Percy * Piece o' Junk * Reg * Split * Sprocket * Strike * Supervisor Brown * Supervisor Greene * Supervisor White * Tenpin * The Champ * Torte * Waitron * Wellingham * Whitechapel Charlie }} Appearances Mister Handy appears in Fallout 4. Gallery Art of Fo4 robots concept art.jpg|Concept art featuring the internals and chassis detail of a Mister Handy. FO4 Mr. Handy Art Book.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4_AD_Mr._Handy_1.png FO4_AD_Mr._Handy_2.png References de:Mister Handy (Fallout 4) en:Mister Handy (Fallout 4) es:Sr. Mañoso (Fallout 4) fr:Mister Handy (Fallout 4) ru:Мистер Помощник (Fallout 4) uk:Містер Помічник (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers